1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reflector for bicycles and similar vehicles, and particularly to a reflector which displays contrasting reflective colors that appear to be flashing.
2. General Discussion of the Background
Rotating bicycle reflectors have already been disclosed which have a reflecting surface movable with respect to the frame of reference of the bicycle in order to create a flashing effect when the reflecting surface is viewed from a point outside of the frame of reference of the bicycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,098 shows a multisurface reflector which is mounted on a bicycle and connected to a transmission line which moves the reflector assembly in direct response to angular rotation of a bicycle wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,286 discloses a reflector assembly which is similarly driven by angular rotation of a bicycle wheel or air driven by a fan mechanism that rotates in response to relative air velocity created by movement of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,746 shows a similar air driven, rotary signal which continuously rotates a reflecting member in response to the relative velocity of air as a bicycle is moving. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,840 and 4,003,630 show reflectors of unusual shapes that are continously rotated in response to relative air currents created by movement of the bicycle.
Some unfortunate drawbacks of many of the aforementioned rotary reflectors are that they continuously rotate and that the speed of their angular rotation is a function of the angular velocity of a bicycle wheel or relative air velocity arising from movement of the bicycle. As the bicycle velocity or relative air velocity increases, angular rotation of the reflector proportionately increases until any contrasting colors on the reflector blur into a single color. The high visibility advantage of a rotating reflector is thereby lost, since the rapidly rotating reflector becomes visibly indistinguishable from a stationary reflector.
European Patent Application No. 014986 recognized this problem and attempted to overcome it by providing a centrifugal brake which slows rotation of a rotating reflector when the reflector rotates faster than a preselected speed. The centrifugal brake never completely halts rotation of the reflector, however, and therefore never transmits a dramatically contrasting signal to oncoming vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,098 interposed a Geneva mechanism in a rotary transmission line to intermittently rotate the bicycle reflector. Rotational velocity of the reflector was nonetheless a function of the rotational velocity of the bicycle wheel, and at very high speeds the reflector would appear to rotate almost continuously. This was especially true since the period during which rotation of the reflector was interrupted grew progressively shorter as angular velocity of the bicycle wheel increased.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle reflector which maximizes visibility of the reflector to oncoming traffic and other observers.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a reflector having a simple mechanism for maintaining visioility of contrasting colored faces of the reflector which are displayed to oncoming vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle reflector having a timing mechanism that operates independently of angular rotation of a bicycle wheel.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle reflector which presents minimal air resistance to movement of a bicycle to which it is attached.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description.